creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Unearthly Trio
The First One- "Way Too Close Encounter" In the first alien dream I had, I was in my backyard, standing upright while looking to the sky in the middle of the day. Suddenly a UFO appeared over head, flying to the east. The whole thing seemed to be a documentary due to a adult male voice saying outloud (I remember it word-for-word) "And to this date, it/this really happened." Suddenly the UFO flew back to where I was standing and landed in the bushes. But it was too small for a real UFO. It was then that I realized that it was a mylar balloon flying saucer that I had thrown around at a friend's house once from real life. I did not question it, for the dream logic is always too powerful. That's when things started getting really weird. Out of the bushes came an alien. If you watched the movie Paul, you know what the titular alien looks like, and this creature looked like him. I'm certain this was a result of watching the movie. This thing had razor-sharp teeth. It started growling at me, clearly wanting to attack. I started snarling back at it to try and frighten it away (but I think what happened was that I was mentally breaking down and/or what I'm guessing is reverting to primal instincts) However it had other plans, and lunged at me. We began circling each other to prevent the other from attacking. It was faster though, and once it had passed it jumped to stab into my back. I then woke up. Second Venture- "Night Terror" The second one I barely remember anything. The most that I can recollect is that I was being chased by a different alien this time. Something made it seem like it was a mix between a survival game and Predator. I recall the floors being covered in long lines of random numbers. I woke up with a gasp, as though I was in danger. This has never happened to me before. I'm almost positive that this was a night terror, because symptoms of one such as "'bolting upright' with their eyes wide open and a look of fear and panic on their face", "Further, they will usually sweat, exhibit rapid respiration, and have a rapid heart rate" (Wikipedia) were present. This has happened again after that. Third Try- "Recollections of a Stranger" In this one a man walks into what appears to be either a bar, a museum or a restaurant. He starts telling the patrons about run ins with the Mafia (likely the American or Sicilian) as well as with regular criminals. The topics change as time goes on and eventually he gets into weirder subjects. Namely, he starts talking about experiences with extraterrestrials. He seems to mention a possible dictionary of alien species, one of which are like frogs. He then tells everyone about a hostile mass abduction, once again in a documentary-style. In it, a bunch of people at night are just walking around to wherever. Suddenly red storm clouds rapidly move across the sky. Thunder or loud explosions happen, and people begin getting panicked. The ground rumbles and many start to flee. Looking off into the forest, the person whose viewpoint I watch from sees blue energy come down to the ground. No one says anything but we all know that the aliens have landed. Running into an airport (dream logic again) people are terrified and screaming hysterically. My character cowers in the airport walls' corner, huddled and closing his eyes, trying to ignore what is going on and perhaps survive. I see nothing now as I have my eyes shut, but the sounds give my imagination fuel. The windows begin to shatter due to people desperately trying to escape, as well as the alien abductors entering through the windows. The man telling the story says that we never had a chance (not specifying if he means everyone or just those who stayed inside) and then describes the aliens who attacked (or at least some of them). They look just like people but are apparently blind, and have no eyes within their sockets. My impression was that they could see us without their eyes. So there it is. Make of it what you will, but these dreams really happened. If we do come across intelligent life in outer space, may they never be like the beings who inhabited those dreams. Category:Dreams/Sleep Category:Reality Category:Beings Category:Science